


Set My World On Fire

by turnitup



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Dom Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Shameless Smut, Sub TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: TK’s mouth always seems to get him into trouble... But this time he isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Set My World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:  
> Can you do one where there’s prostate milking? I really want more dom Carlos.
> 
> Be forewarned, this is 100% shameless smut with 0% plot.

TK had only mentioned it once, in passing a month ago, when they were both sleep deprived after a long week of shifts and a night out at the bar. Ever since Carlos couldn’t seem to let it go. It was all he thought about and all TK seemed to talk about. He made jokes about it, a few sly innuendos and even teased him with it during sex.

“My favourite thing about you is your hands. They’re massive and your fingers are just so freaking long and I always feel like I’m gonna cum when you’re fingering me. Just from your fingers. God, you have the most amazing hands.”

They had had sex right after that, and though Carlos was too turned on to only use his fingers, he definitely spent longer than usual opening TK up.

Now, after an hour long conversation of Carlos explaining his idea, setting boundaries and constantly asking TK if he was comfortable with everything, they were in the bedroom with TK’s wrists cuffed to the headboard. He was lying on his back with a pillow propping his head up and Carlos’s legs under his own, stretched out on either side of him. TK was completely naked, and spread open in Carlos’s lap.

The snick of the lube cap being opened made TK take a deep breath through his nose, and he watched with wide eyes as Carlos drizzled an absurd amount over his fingers. Carlos rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube a little, then pressed his index finger against TK and slowly rubbed across his entrance. TK pushed the air back through his nose, stopping the moan that tried to leave him. Carlos circled his finger around TK’s rim tantalizingly slow, smiling as TK whimpered.

TK watched Carlos’s face as he teased him, could see the lust cloud the other man’s eyes when his hole fluttered. He looked determined, hungry, and then he started to push into TK, his body stiffening as he tried to concentrate on relaxing his hold on Carlos’s finger. No matter how many times they did this, TK was always going to be smaller than his hulk of a boyfriend so it always took time to adjust.

Carlos stroked his hand gently along TK’s thigh, and feeling him slowly start to loosen up, he pushed his finger the rest of the way in, twisting his wrist. Carlos licked his lips at the way the smaller man's body reacted to a single one of his fingers even after months of them having sex: TK gasped loudly, his back arching off of the bed and his eyes rolling back. Carlos continued fucking his finger in and out of TK slowly, the same twisting motion making him inhale a small breath each time.

When TK started trying to fuck himself down onto the finger inside him, Carlos smirked and slowly pushed his middle finger in beside the other. He took his time but didn’t stop halfway like before, watching TK squirm in his lap with his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, completely enraptured. “Doing so well Ty. You’re so pretty, mi amor. Your body reacts so beautifully to my fingers stretching you open. Look at you, already starting to sweat,” Carlos coo’d, thrusting his fingers a little harder. “I just wish you’d stop being so stubborn and let me hear those pretty moans.”

TK just glared and tucked his lips between his teeth, making Carlos scoff. Without warning, Carlos slid his ring finger into TK and crooked the three digits upwards, and smirked triumphantly when TK couldn’t hold back a strangled gasp, his legs kicking up on either side of the bigger man. “There it is, that spot’s going to make you sing Tiger.”

“S-Shut your- oh fuck- mo-outh Reyes. Y-you’re all t-talk,” TK growled out, his back arching off of the bed when Carlos stroked at his prostate again. A long string or curses tumbled from his lips when Carlos started roughly fucking all three fingers into him, the stretch so good that TK almost missed the fact that he wasn’t going very deep. Almost. “Deeper, Carlos, please! Deeper.” His dick had already produced a stream of precum, leaking slowly down his stiff shaft. There was a small puddle beginning to form at his base.

Carlos raised an eyebrow and gave one solid, deep thrust. TK moaned a quiet ‘fuck’ and Carlos copied the movement, then did it a third time. “Oh my- fuck yes, oh my god, yes. M-More.” Carlos pulled his hand back so that only the tips of his three fingers were inside TK. He sat for a minute, waiting for the outburst.

“You big t-tease, finger me, f-f-fucking please!” TK’s breath hitched and he jerked his arms, forgetting that he was cuffed, when Carlos regained his rough pace. “Ooh fuck, deeper! Yes!” The three digits stretching TK open went deeper, but didn’t hit exactly where he needed them. “‘Los, please,” TK moaned, his plea stretching with it. Carlos kept going, making the small man desperate. “P-Please, baby, I need it, please,” he was sobbing now, so close to that peak. But he needed just a little more.

“Good boy,” the dark haired man crooned, smirking as he crooked his fingers and jabbed at TK’s prostate again and again. “You’re turning red, baby. Do you wanna cum that bad?” TK nodded his head wildly, moaning so constantly that he couldn’t even verbalize his needs. His dick twitched, making Carlos bite his lip. “You finally let me hear you pretty boy. Sound so good. Be a good boy now and cum for me.”

A few more quick thrusts of Carlos’s fingers had TK almost violently reaching his peak, hard enough that some even hit his own chin. “Oh my fuuuck, shit, sh-shit, Carlos!” he gasped, his chest heaving. TK could feel his heartbeat in his throat, could see his cock slowly start to soften. He was so tired. But Carlos wasn’t ready to let him rest.

Carlos laughed, continuing to finger his stubborn lover, slower and more gently now. “You were right, you could’ve come with just my fingers,” he teased, watching as TK sucked in deep breaths of air to regain his composure. It wasn’t really working, with Carlos’s fingers still dragging in and out of his hole, TK couldn’t get enough air to replace what he’d lost.

The smaller man hissed with the sensitivity of Carlos’s fingers still fucking in and out of him in shallow thrusts. “Please, ‘Los, give me at least a few minutes to recover,” he whined, mouth dropping open when the other man began stroking lazily at his prostate with one finger. “Oh!”

“That was your break, love, now we’re gonna pick back up and you’re gonna cum for me again.” TK turned his head to try and hide his blush, but Carlos sang out his name and TK made eye contact with his lover. “You’re beautiful, my love, don’t hide from me.” Carlos squirted more lube onto his fingers, pushing them back into TK so slowly that TK grew impatient.

“Can you take off your pants, I n-need you?” He choked out, before a long moan ripped itself from TK’s chest. Carlos had set a decent pace and his fingers were sliding back and forth over TK’s favourite place. His leg twitched involuntarily, and he wrapped it around Carlos’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

Carlos rolled his eyes playfully, untangling himself from TK’s leg. Without removing his fingers, he situated himself next to his smaller lover and used his free hand to tap at his lips. “You’re mouthy today, so I’m gonna give you something to keep you occupied.”

TK opened his mouth dutifully, sucking hard on Carlos’s fingers when the bigger man shoved them into his mouth. He looked up to make eye contact with Carlos, whining around his thick fingers as the digits in his hole stretched inside of him and rubbed roughly at his prostate again. Both sets of fingers pushed deep into him simultaneously, making his back arch in pleasure.

Carlos licked his lips, his eyes alight with a predatory fire, his dick hard from watching TK writhe in pleasure. But he refused to acknowledge it because his mission was simply to please TK tonight. Carlos pressed his thumb against TK’s taint, massaging from both the inside and outside. The sound that TK let out was obscured by the fingers in his mouth, but it still made Carlos’s dick twitch. “You like that, baby? You’re leaking again already.”

The brunet man whined, his legs rustling around in the sheets. He could feel his dick starting to perk up, and his eyes began to glisten. His hole was sensitive, constantly fluttering and contracting around Carlos’s fingers, and it was all so much. Another whine sounded high in his throat, followed immediately by a ragged inhale of breath.

Carlos didn’t let up, his thumb insistent against TK’s prostate from the outside as his fingers slide over it from inside as well, stretching TK out deliciously. He was tight around Carlos’s thick fingers, and it made the bigger man groan. He was tempted to just fuck TK, bury his cock in between TK’s asscheeks until he came, but he wanted this just as much as TK did, so instead he stroked at the cluster of nerves repeatedly.

The sounds coming from TK, or rather trying to come from TK, were absolutely sinful. He was nearing his second climax and his body was reacting on it’s own at this point. He sucked harder on the two fingers in his mouth and gagged when Carlos pushed both sets of fingers deeper into their respective holes. There was saliva running down his cheeks from the corners of his mouth and his lips were sore from the slight stretch.

Carlos spread his fingers again, keeping one pressed against TK’s prostate, rubbing firm circles into the bundle of nerves. TK bit down on his fingers as his body seized up, cumming again, screaming with so much force that Carlos’s fingers weren’t enough to stifle it. There was less this time, but still so much. “Look at all that cum, love. Think you can do it one more time for me?”

TK shook his head frantically, grumbling around Carlos’s fingers that were now just sitting against his tongue, his mouth hanging open. The bigger man took his fingers from TK’s mouth, smirking at the incoherent words tumbling from his lover. “What was that, my love? You said one more?” The three fingers still inside of TK no longer thrust in and out, just rubbed slow circles into the small man’s most sensitive spot.

“I-I can’t… P-papi, I can’t,” TK protested, tears forming in his eyes even as he pushed himself further onto Carlos’s fingers. He wanted more, but god fucking damn, he was tired and his dick was soft and twitching and he could feel his asshole spasming. It hurt, but TK was also drunk on the feeling and he let a sob shake his body as he continued to grind down into Carlos’s hand.

“What’s your colour love. Do you need to use your word?” The bigger man kept still, watching as TK whispered out a strangled “Green” and continued to use Carlos’ fingers to get off. Again. He wanted to commit this to memory. TK was beautiful, every single thing about him was absolutely stunning to Carlos. His half closed eyes, blue and cloudy as he cried. His arms, stretched out above his head and straining against the cuffs holding him to the bedpost. His chest and abdomen, muscular and tinted pink, streaked with his two previous releases. His moans, god his fucking moans, loud and long and unstable. Carlos felt his dick throb and groaned.

“Fuck Tiger, look at you. You’re fucking gorgeous, covered in cum and sweat. Such a slut, my slut. Just using my fingers to get yourself off, even though you’ve already cum twice.” TK whined, biting into his bicep to hide the needy sound. “Hey, don’t do that, baby. Come on, let me hear you.” TK huffed. There was a lot going on and his head was growing fuzzy as he continued to push down, Carlos’s three fingertips still rubbing against his prostate. “Be a good boy and let me hear you cum one more time. I’ll cum in your mouth after.”

TK released his arm from his teeth, choking out a broken sob. The tears were flowing freely, tickling his ears as they rolled down. He opened his eyes, finding Carlos’s and staring so deep into his soul, a wild look to him. “Pl-Please, ‘Los. I need- oh shit- Er-fuck-Carlos!” The three fingers in TK started again, quickly pushing deep into him, and TK wailed as his prostate was assaulted. “Fuck, fu-fuck yes, Papi!”

Carlos was at his fucking wits end because TK only ever called him ‘Papi’ when he was completely gone. Carlos watched, lip bitten sore, as TK’s cock twitched and spurted almost completely clear cum onto the smaller man's belly. “Fuuck, baby, you’re so good for me,” he praised, groaning when TK keened, as if Carlos complimenting him was euphoria.

“I love you, P-papi, fucking hell.” TK was breathy, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt his muscles coil. “Close, ‘Los, please, p-please I need-,” he begged, his nails indenting into his palm and his hips stuttering down onto Carlos’s fingers.

Carlos cursed under his breath, his fingers applying heavy pressure to TK’s most sensitive spot. He only pushed in slightly, just for some extra friction, focusing on giving TK a final, mind blowing orgasm. “Yeah baby, do it, cum for Papi.”

TK wailed, his arms yanking against his restraints as his body spasmed violently. He was so red, radiating heat as he shook and yelled incoherent words. His vision blacked out, stars appearing behind his eyelids as his muscles went lax.

Carlos was in awe, eyes wide as he watched his lover intently. TK was obviously cumming, but not even a drop came out of his cock. It was completely dry and Carlos was so proud of his baby. “Oh fuck, Tiger,” he breathed, unable to articulate anything more. When TK’s body was no longer quaking, Carlos removed his fingers, quickly standing from the bed and undressing himself.

TK forced his eyes open, barely, but enough, when he felt Carlos leave the bed. “Papi,” he whispered pitifully, licking his lips as he finally got to see Carlos’s cock. It was the most angry hue of red, standing proudly from his body, long and hard and leaking profusely. TK whined, wanting nothing more than to have Carlos cum in his mouth like he’d promised.

The taller man straddled TK’s shoulders, settling onto his chest enough to shorten his breath, but not too much. He took his cock in his hand, the same one he’d just had buried in his lover, hissing at finally having contact. There was no way he was gonna last long, but he was most definitely gonna give TK all he had. He began stroking his length, biting his lip and breathing hard through his nose as he aimed the head of his cock at TK’s mouth. “Open up, baby, let me in.”

TK’s mouth fell open lazily, despite his eagerness to swallow Carlos’s cum. He looked up at his lover, happy to see him already looking down, their gazes locking. TK whined, trying to convey how much he wanted this through his eyes and small sounds alone. He couldn't form a cohesive sentence, even if he had been willing to close his mouth, which he wasn’t.

Carlos bit his lip and jerked himself off faster, his heart rate picking up. TK was under him, hooded eyes pleading. Carlos knew what he wanted, TK and his oral fixation were always ready for a mouthful of Carlos. “Oh fuck, shit baby. I’m gonna cum,” Carlos warned, hand moving like lightning over his erection, twisting tight around the head on every upstroke.

His body seized, shaking slightly as he started cumming, everything going directly into TK’s mouth. The breath was knocked from his chest when his orgasm hit, and his breathing stopped for a second. “Hold it,” he commanded with the little air he could bring in. TK’s eyes rolled back at the order, and he damn well made sure that he held every drop of Carlos’ release in his mouth. He watched intently as his lover stroked himself to completion, his orgasm finally ebbing out, his big body trembling above TK. God, he was so beautiful and TK was so fucking happy to have a mouthful of his cum resting on his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Carlos breathed out, exhausted. He carefully removed himself from TK’s chest and shoulders, quickly unlocking the smaller mans arms, laughing when they immediately locked around his neck, pulling him down. Carlos nuzzled his nose against TK’s, pecking his lips twice before pushing his tongue into TK’s mouth. He moaned as they pushed his cum back and forth between their lips, neither wanting to be apart but the need for air increasing nonetheless. He pushed everything to TK’s mouth, pulling back and latching onto his Adam’s apple. “Swallow.” He wanted to feel his baby swallow the immense load Carlos had given him.

TK didn’t take any time to think, swallowing Carlos’ load instantly as if he had heard the word before the other even said it. He moaned, breathy and short, as he felt Carlos suck a bruise into his neck. “‘Los,” he whined, arms falling to the bed weakly. Everything was catching up to him and his body was heavy.

Carlos pulled away, walking to the bathroom to grab a warm towel and some oils to rub TK down with. He wiped himself off then carefully cleaned his love’s chin, chest, abdomen, kissing his cheek to calm him when the rough towel ran over his cock slowly. “Almost done, baby,” he promised, taking a few more seconds to wipe TK down. When he was done, he threw the towel into the basket in the corner, popping the lid of the oil bottle open and poured a handful.

TK smiled softly, content to lay there and let Carlos rub the smell of eucalyptus over his red wrists and over his body. When he got down to his hole, TK clenched, whimpering as Carlos massaged the oil between his cheeks. “No more,” he pleaded, eyes sparkling with tears again.

Carlos pulled his hand away, setting the bottle on the floor. He walked to turn off the lights, then back to cuddle up behind TK, his arm winding around his waist and pulling him close. He threw a leg over TK, forcing him to relax into the mattress. “You did so good for me, baby, you’re so perfect. I love you, Ty.” He planted a continuous stream if kisses against TK’s temple and cheek, sated beyond measure.

TK blushed, closing his eyes and smiling into the darkness, his heart giddy. “I love you too, Carlos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted (and encouraged)!


End file.
